hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Replacing slider on main page
It seems that statistically, sliders are not effective tools to use on the main page of a wiki. I propose we replace ours with a different attraction; particularly, I had in mind a "Featured Article" of some description. This is a fairly common practice on other wikis I've seen, though I'm not sure how the implementation would work. This is just one idea out of several that would potentially be effective, so I'm eager to hear other ideas for what we can use to replace the slider. Percinnamon (talk) 08:08, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :I think we should leave slider, but change its content. It's not so interesting right now. As for featured article, we can make extra module if necessary. --Frostvalor (talk) 09:09, August 15, 2019 (UTC) ::I also think we should keep the slider; it's featured on almost every Fandom wiki and it still works pretty well for the user interface. My first impressions of a wiki are usually based on the content in the sliders, so I would agree with updating it to make it more interesting. Featured Article is definitely something we can add too, maybe cycle through different ones every month or so. — Yuji Otsutsuki 10:11, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Forgive me, but I speak purely based on the evidence provided in the "Best Practices for a Main Page" article which I shared some time ago. I thought we could try something new based on this article's guidelines to see if it was any better. If you're very keen on the slider, I have no problem keeping it either, but I will agree that the content should be changed. Percinnamon (talk) 17:08, August 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::I checked that recommendations again, and you're right. It states that "Sliders, slideshows, and other animated elements that selectively expose destinations and content on a timed loop should be avoided. These elements are a matter of contention, though the general consensus seems to be that they do not materially add to the user experience. We are aware that some of our tools still promote these additions, and we intend to remove those references moving forward." I think that in that case it's better remove slider. Actually, I found good example of wiki without slider on main page - Memory Alpha (Star Trek Wiki). However, I think that featured article is not a good choice for the first module in the left column. Any other ideas? --Frostvalor (talk) 08:17, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :::::Link to the recommendations: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:FishTank/Main_Pages_for_Fandom --Frostvalor (talk) 08:19, August 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::::We can make general navigation module like in OreGairu Wiki. I think it is a good idea. --Frostvalor (talk) 08:22, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :::::::I like the idea of general navigation like OreGairu wiki. If we also include a short intro like Memory Alpha, I think it'd be a great replacement. Percinnamon (talk) 09:21, August 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I added topics to the main page, and removed the slider. How is it? As for me, I think it's much better. --Frostvalor (talk) 12:24, August 16, 2019 (UTC)